To Kiss You
by Princess Of Monaco
Summary: "Oh... There you are. I've been looking for you forever." What was going through Kurt's head during that kiss scene.


**We have waited 10 episodes and 4 months for this. Even as I write, my smile will not go away. A few loose tears even fall whenever I think about it. I'm just so proud of Blaine. He finally got past his obliviousness and had his "Oh... there you are. I've been looking for you forever" moment. No amount of bad news can tarnish my mood. Not hearing that the nuclear plant that's 1151 miles away from me is close to a meltdown. Not even hearing that we have to wait until April for the next episode, because you know what? That's why fanfiction was invented.**

**Klaine/Blurt Fangirls/boys... UNITE!**

–

So Pavarotti was dead. The little bird had to die sometime, right? I felt bad for him, dying so suddenly. The least I could give him was a fabulous casket to be buried in. He'd given me so much, I hope he'll be okay in little bird after-life. I had to tell myself he would be so I wouldn't start crying again.

"What's that?" Blaine. Bless his heart, he's adorable.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," I told him simply. Each jewel had to go on just right. Don't tell anyone, but I have OCD when it comes to things being fabulous.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." He was quite the eager beaver. Watch it be something like _Grenade_ or _We R Who We R_ or some other top forty hit of the week. He's so predictable.

"Do tell."

"_Candles_ by Hey Monday." Wow... Ah, what the hell, might as well let him know.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top Forty!"

"Well I just..." Aw, he's so shy. Wait, he's Blaine. Blaine isn't shy. "wanted something a little more... _emotional_." Why was he taking a seat? I was sure we were going to go practice. It's right about now that my heart is beating out of my chest and I hope on Pavarotti's little soul that Blaine can't hear it.

Now was my chance. I want to ask, but I'm afraid of the consequences. I'm afraid I don't want to know the real answer. Pity, perhaps? Sympathy? He saw how jealous I was and wanted to give me a share? Regardless, someone else took hold of my tongue and I jumped in there.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

And here it comes. He's searching for the right words to set me down easy. I wish he'd just come out and say it.

"Kurt, there is a moment. When you say to yourself "Oh... there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

Okay. Not what I expected. Where was he going with this?

And his hand was on mine. Holy shit, mental blackout. Oh wait, he was saying something. Not entirely registering it, though, considering _his hand was on mine_. I know he's a touchy-feely person, but I don't think my brain has ever had to register nice words and an intimate gesture from a guy my age at the same time before.

"Watching you... do _Blackbird_ this week..." He was searching so hard for the words. Why couldn't he just come out and say it? I hate that. I can never predict what would happen next because I just don't know. I like to know."That was the moment for me. About you."

Okay. Screw mental blackout, how about mental meltdown?

I knew he was going to pull out of the conversation at any moment. That's just how he is.

"You moved me, Kurt."

Or... not.

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Why isn't he pulling back? Shouldn't he be pulling back? He should be pulling back. He's not pulling back. He's... coming closer. He's... going to kiss me. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now past "holy shit" and are making our final decent onto "godly shit". My brain honestly can't take this. It's like life has slowed down and I see him coming towards me and I want to kiss him so badly, but... what if that's not what he's going for?

What if he just wants to whisper in my ear some words of encouragement? A "keep strong, Kurt" before he got up and left to set up our practice area. But just a second. He wasn't aiming for my ear. He was aiming for my lips. He _was_ going to kiss me.

Alright, time to wake up. The dream had been nice, but now would be a fantastic time to get up and go about my day.

And his lips were on mine.

On second thought, this was a _really_ good dream. I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to _feel_. His lips were rough and tasted faintly of licorice. He smelled of clean linen. I could hear his breath catch. His hand was warm as it rested on my cheek. This is what a kiss should be like. Not weird and with a girl, not against my will and with my tormentor... Meaningful, and with Blaine.

I could tell my body was starting to freak out at the intimacy that was so new it. I could feel the individual muscles of my hand stretch out in realization that this was either the most realistic dream ever, or this wasn't a dream at all. I used my other hand to support his jaw. I could feel the blush beneath my fingertips as the kiss was deepened ever so slightly.

I tried to hold on as he pulled away. I heard my hand fall with a thud, but I didn't feel it. I was in too much shock that that had _actually_ just happened. That I wanted _more_. It was absolutely amazing. I now understood that TV stereotype of smoking a cigarette after a hot scene. I could do with a cigarette right now.

"We should... We should practice," Blaine blushed. God, he was adorable. And not in the same way as earlier. I wish he'd just kiss me again.

"I thought we were," I smiled, out of breath. Here I was, having as much sexual experience as a baby penguin, and being _suggestive_. Actually _suggestive_. Blaine sure got the message as he came in again, and with less restraint than before.

He still tasted like licorice and smelled of linen.

–

He smiled down on them. It was about time. He only had to die for it to happen. That Devil could be so oblivious sometimes. He needed to be taken by the shoulders and pointed Kurt's way and told to "go get him" before he'd even take a curious half-step.

"Good job, Pav," the nice lady stroked him under the chin. She was also smiling down on them. She seemed to be so proud, so happy. Her chocolate brown hair sparkled. Her skin was the color of porcelain. Everything about her was perfect. She even had pretty eyes.

They reminded him of Kurt's.

–

**Tada! Some people were questioning why Pav had to die in my other story. Well, here you go. Canon saved my a—I mean... I was planning this the whole time! **

**Also, first time taking a stab at a kissing scene. Stab at romance, really. *shrug* Probably stomped all over holy ground for all I know. But I just _had_ to do it. I would physically _die_ if I didn't.**

**Still smiling and living up to my Hufflepuffness!**


End file.
